


Knocking

by SlowDiveScraps



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, One Shot, POV First Person, Reader-Insert, Strip Tease, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-08 21:51:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14703090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlowDiveScraps/pseuds/SlowDiveScraps
Summary: Some people may benefit from learning how to knock.





	Knocking

Training, training, training, I know it’s meant to make you stronger but all its making me is sweaty, I finish my training and head to my room, “Ah yes the best part of a workout, the shower after it.” I climb in the shower and hose off, and exit the bathroom holding the clothes I’m going to wear in my hands, as I walk into my room I catch a glimpse of someone sitting on my bed…  
“Haven’t you ever heard of knocking?” I turn to see none other than Pietro Maximoff now in my room.  
“Knocking?” Pietro says with a smirk, “What’s that?”  
“Well its usuall-“ my witty remark gets cut off with a swift kiss on the lips.  
“It’s not like I haven’t seen it all before.” A grin spreads across Pietro’s lips.  
Noticing my dress is still in my hands I begin to put it on.  
“Why are you bothering with that when you know I’m here to take it off?” He sounds like a romance novel cliché but I wouldn’t really expect anything less.  
“It’s more fun when you have to work for it…” I drag out the words to tease him, he starts to stride his way over, “You know, I think it’ll be more fun if you have to wait for it too.”  
“Láska…” I can see that I obviously got him excited, what’s the harm in getting him a little more excited? I toss my dress on the bed and decide to play the long game.  
I start to pull my clothes on slowly, very very slowly. First the panties, “please…” Pietro moans, I haven’t even touched him yet and here he is already moaning. I pull my tights up next unrolling them against my skin all as he moans. He tries to move towards me again.  
“Oh come on I thought we were waiting? Let’s try this again.” I push him back onto the bed. I start to put on my bra, I slowly buckle it behind my back and wonder what the opposite of a strip tease is because that’s definitely what I’m doing. I pull the straps up but not all the way, Pietro is pleading with me for the chance to touch my still exposed skin, it’s a shame I’m having way too much fun with this too let him have his way.  
“I can’t handle this much longer…” Pietro whimpers for someone whose main skill kind of relies on endurance he sure doesn’t seem to have any. “Just let me at least touch…” he sounds so desperate I decide fine for all his pushing and shoving why not give him a little of just that. I shove him back on the bed so he’s laying down, that same grin spreads across his face. I grab my dress from the bed next to him where I tossed it I decide this is going to be the slowest part of all my fun. I straddle his hips and start to slowly put the dress on, I can really tell how excited he is now.  
He reaches to put his hands on my hips, “Aw, now you messed me up I’m gonna have to start putting my dress on all over!” He grabs my hips and flips me over so I’m under him now, and in an instant he has my dress out of my hands with me pinned back to the bed.  
“Don’t bother putting that on I’m just going to take it off.” Now I can tell he’ ready to toy with me, He starts to slowly remove his shirt, painfully slow, I reach to touch his chest but he just moves my hand away, “My turn now.” Slowly, slowly, slowly. It takes what feels to me like hours for his shirt to come off, I feel my heart beat steadily get faster and realize that if just this is amazing the real show is going to blow me away. His pants are the next things to go, belt first, not just unbuckling it but pulling it through each individual loop, I bite my lip which only seems make him go slower, “A taste of your own medicína, eh?”  
“Well a spoonful of sugar helps the medicine go down, right?” I wrap my arms around his neck and start to kiss him, I reach down and feel just how excited he is and he moans through the kiss before grabbing my wrist.  
“Going a little fast aren’t we?” he removes himself from my embrace and finishes removing his pants leaving him only in his boxer briefs, he flashes me a smug look and starts to roll my tights down my legs trailing his mouth where they previously were, every time I make a noise rolling them back up only without the kisses now. He gets my tights off and I’m down to just my underwear now, reaching down he starts to toy with the waistband of my panties only to soon after reach even further down and feel me up, “Excited are we?”  
He moves completely away from my panties to my dismay and starts to pull down the straps on my bra purposefully trailing his fingertips down my arms with them. He reaches around my back and starts to unhook my bra pulling me forward as he does. “It was more fun to wait for it…” Pietro whispers in my ear. We’re both in just our underwear now and now I decide it’s my turn to be in charge again, I pull Pietro close and roll us over so I’m mounting him now.  
I reach and grab his crotch again and he gasps, I kiss him and pull his boxers down, “Waiting is fun and all, but I really don’t want to wait anymore.” I moan my words between labored breaths. I start massaging him and he moans, I do enjoy this but I tend to enjoy the reciprocation more. I don’t let him finish and he almost seems disappointed he takes the hint though that it’s his turn now. He runs his fingers across my panties, which are definitely damp from all of this, chuckles a bit, and pulls them down.  
“Let’s get started then…” his words trail off with him running his fingers against me, we’re back to going slow again it seem. He puts a finger inside of me curling it, I can’t help but gasp his name, he puts another finger in, obviously liking the reaction, and does the same thing. He slowly moves his fingers in and out curling them as he goes, my moans get to the point I have to stifle them with your hand. Noticing I’m close to what I can take he withdraws his fingers. “Ready?” he asks with heavy breaths, I nod as he spreads my legs and lines himself up with me, as he pushes his way in I yell.  
“D-damn it.”  
He starts slow but I think we both had had enough with going slow because he picks up the pace in no time at all, at this point we’re both basically gasping and moaning in unison, and soon enough we finish in unison too. “Láska, if this taught me anything…” he rolls over to where he’s next to you on the bed, “It’s that I shouldn’t knock next time either.” I kiss him and realize now I’m just a sweaty mess again and I’m back where I started.


End file.
